Interfaces such as program guides for finding scheduled and on-demand multimedia content are ubiquitous. In many cases, program guides are provided through devices that have additional functionality such as a web browser and the ability to download and execute user-selected apps. However, it is typically inconvenient for a user to move between the program guide and other interfaces to access functions.